


Out of the closet

by Angel-without-wings-sew (John_lockian), John_lockian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coming out of the Closet, Fluff, How it should always be, M/M, Romance, telling parents you are bisexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_lockian/pseuds/Angel-without-wings-sew, https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_lockian/pseuds/John_lockian
Summary: John Watson has reached the ripe old age of 21, now coming home for a family celebration he has a secret he needs to reveal . How will his parents react?





	Out of the closet

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a spur of the moment thing, after a talk with my son who is trans and also queer. I too am bi, and had a wonderful relationship with my parents. But it isn't like that for everyone. Sometimes I want to take other parents and beat them around the head with a soggy sock.
> 
> So this is set as a sort of AU, with John being of uni age.
> 
> This has not been beta'd so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.
> 
> I hope you like it... please feel free to leave Kudos and comments as they are like kisses...
> 
> You can also visit me on Tumblr https://angel-without-wings-sew.tumblr.com/

The sun-beam slipped through the gap in the curtains, dust motes dancing lazily as John stretched. “Mmmm, pffff,” John puffed out an exhalation. 21? “Bloody hell how did that happen?” Clenching and unclenching his fingers he felt the knuckles crunch and winced, his mother’s voice creeping in to his head. “You’ll have arthritis by the time you’re 21 if you keep cracking your knuckles like that”, John grinned. Well, 21 and still no arthritis. He did feel knackered though. The last week had been a roller coaster of exams and assessments. Half way through med school, just another three to go before the next stage.

John had come home the day before, staying in a flat with three of his mates for the duration of the year  suited, but he did miss his parents, and they had practically begged him to come home for a ‘get together’ for his 21st birthday. He knew this would entail relatives he hardly knew, but his sister would be there. Well in body. Depended how sober she was as to how much she would be present in the psychological sense.

But today was about one thing, he was introducing his parents to his friend. John laughed. Friend… hmmm, he had gone over and over the conversation in his head. How best to tell them- “Hi mum, dad, I forgot to tell you, I’m gay and have had a steady boyfriend for 3years now. I love him to bits.” Or maybe when his mum asked about a _nice young lady_ , he would chuckle and say... “well maybe not, but I have a wonderful young man”. He wished that he had come out of the closet sooner. He had had girlfriends, on and off from 14, lost his virginity to a girl at 15. And then to a boy at 16. He had never thought his bisexuality to be a problem, but his parents were old school.

 _Ah John, you have done so well at your O’Levels, so proud of you… Ah John, look at those A level results, you are the best son ever, we are so proud of you_ , and the cherry on the cake when John got into Bart’s medical school, was a day of his mum and dad phoning everyone they had ever known, bragging about their perfect son becoming a doctor. There just never seemed the right moment to burst their bubble.

When John had met the love of his life, he had fallen instantly. It hadn’t been straight forward, the man was, shy- well romantically and sexually. Otherwise he was a bolshie bastard. But John had persevered and the first night they had tumbled into bed had been wonderful, messy, a jumble of arms, legs and blushes from his inexperienced lover, but it had also been prefect. They had spent every moment of free time together since.

John slipped his pyjama bottoms on, not bothering with a t-shirt in the warm house. He grinned at his mum and dad who were sat at the breakfast table blowing up balloons, and if truth they looked like they might pass out from the exertion…

“Mum, dad, you shouldn’t have.” Inside John was thrilled.

“When will your friend get here John?” His dad asked breathlessly in-between puffs into a long yellow banana shaped balloon. “He’ll be here at 11. He would have come over with me yesterday but... well I wanted to chat with you lone first.” John looked at his parents for any sign that they looked upset, but they just looked intrigued…

 

John’s mum placed a coffee in front of John, then reached to the oven withdrawing a plate of pancakes. “Eat up, and tell us what’s on your mind” His mum sat, waiting expectantly, his dad carried on puffing away into a balloon that looked like it might pop at any moment.

 

Mum, dad john started…. I wanted to tell you, how proud of you I am, so grateful for how you have brought me up. You were always there for me, always encouraging me. I’m sure I wouldn’t have got to Bart’s without your support. His dad had stopped puffing and held the balloon pinched between finger and thumb to stop the air escaping. “You have done nothing to ever come close to stop us being proud of you son… You never could”

John’s heart raced, maybe this was the one thing… John took a deep breath, “I really hope that, mum, dad, but, there is something I haven’t told you. I don’t want you to hate me! John suddenly felt tears stinging his eyes.

His mum and dad looked at each other aghast. “John? What is it? You are scaring me? His mum stuttered.

John continued. Oh god, I hope… Oh God. Mum, dad, I’m gay… well I’m Bisexual. My friend, well he’s more than that. I love him.”

A screeching whistle broke the air before John finished the sentence. The rapidly deflating balloon that his dad had released in surprise now fluttering to the breakfast table, wrinkled and worn out.

John pulled his chin up, forcing himself to look at his dad, then his mum, they in turn just looked at him.

John? His dad said. You waited till today, till you decided to tell us? When did you know?

John’s heart sank, as he imagined his parents on the phone cancelling his party to his disgruntled relatives who had been denied of a sausage roll at short notice.

I was 16, but maybe before that. I’m so sorry.

Suddenly Johns dad stood towering above him, his mum too. “John”. They both said at once. His dad pulled him into a hug. “All those years and you were scared we would judge you? Oh God, John. We don’t give a damn who you sleep with as long as you are happy. Admittedly it’s a surprise. But, John, noooo.” His mum pulled him in, “Oh John, if we ever gave you reason not to trust us, we are so sorry.”

John looked at his parents, pulling back from the bear hugs, his mouth gaping open. You- you don’t mind? You still, you still love me? Tears now trickled freely down his face, mum, dad… thankyou…. I love you both so much.

 

His mum looked at her watch, John its half ten, if your young man is going to be hear soon, don’t you think you should at least shower and dress?

One last kiss to his parents and he floated out of the room. Never, ever had he envisioned this scenario.

Showering quickly. He was just pulling his second sock on when the doorbell went.

He bolted upright but wasn’t in time to beat his mum to the door.

“Hello love, you must be John’s friend, welcome, he’s just coming!”

Nice to meet you Mrs Watson, Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes, and he shook her hand warmly.

John appeared at the same time as his dad. “Sherlock. Hey!”

Johns dad reached around John, Hi Sherlock, you must be John’s boyfriend, welcome.

“Sherlock had spent the train journey trying to work out escape plans, and ways to protect John in the inevitable fall out. He just stood. Mouth open before remembering his manners. “He told you?” Sherlock mumbled, his usual articulation escaping for a moment.

“Come in son, welcome. Yes, don’t know what all the fuss is about – erm, we’ll be in the lounge, you two probably want to say hello” John’s father smiled, a smile that touched his eyes.

With that Johns parents departed into the lounge. Leaving John and Sherlock standing together looking at each other in confusion. “I was so sure they would hate me Sherlock. They, they like you, they don’t care that we are together.”

Sherlock hugged John, before pressing his mouth in over John’s lips. The kiss sensual, beautiful warm and full of promise. “Hello you, boyfriend! Come on, let’s go meet your parents properly. I have a small gift for them. You must wait for yours. Sherlock winked, held out his arm and followed John into the lounge.

 


End file.
